


Coletânea de Drabbles

by allec_rameht



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Tu apenas cedeste, Sebastian, e isso é tão patético de se ver."
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis





	1. POV Terceira Pessoa – Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos: Coleção de 10 drabbles Claude/Sebastian. Todas as 10 drabbles mostram uma única cena que Claude estupra Sebastian, em diferentes POVS, narrações, etc.

Sebastian _adorava_ provocar Claude. Não sabia o porquê, mas vez sua expressão inabalada e sua voz fria causavam-lhe uma insana excitação.

Sebastian queria saber o que precisava fazer para fazer Claude _enlouquecer._ Tentava veemente quebrar todos os limites que conhecia para ver qualquer tipo de expressão no demônio de olhos dourados. Esse tipo de perigo deixava-o ansioso.

Sebastian estava perto de retirar toda a _sanidade_ de Claude. Todas aquelas palavras, todos aqueles gestos... O demônio de olhos vermelhos estava realmente _brincando_ com fogo. E o outro odiava brincadeiras.


	2. A fábula do Corvo Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não sabe, há dois animais associados ao Sebastian: o corvo e o gato.

Havia um certo corvo negro que conseguia tudo o que desejava e encantava a todos que quisesse. Ele era manipulador, mas ainda cobiçado por todos.

Então, o solitário corvo encontrou uma pequena e apetitosa semente. Ao tentar abrir, percebeu que era mais dura do que esperava. Curioso, cutucou-a com seu duro bico milhares de vezes... Falhou todas.

Fatigado, mas ainda determinado a provar sua suculência, o insistente corvo utilizou diversos objetos para tentar despedaçá-la... Nada aconteceu.

Prestes a desistir, o corvo ronronou contra a semente e ela, misteriosamente, se abriu. O pobre pássaro desejou nunca ter quebrado aquela sádica semente.


	3. A Fábula da Aranha Dourada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pra quem não sabe, há um animal associado ao Claude: aranha

Havia um pequeno e irritante inseto que sempre desafiava a aranha. Ele voava perto de sua teia, mas nunca perto o suficiente para prender-se. Então ela aguardava.

Se fosse outro caçador já teria desistido. Mas a aranha queria aquele inseto... E o que ela quer, ela tem! Portanto apenas esperava pacientemente para atacá-lo e fazê-lo sofrer. Não é sadismo, é apenas algo que ainda não possui substantivo.

Certo dia, descuidadamente, o inseto prendeu uma de suas patinhas sua teia. Assustado, tentou desesperadamente sair. A aranha aproximou-se e podia-se ver o medo nos olhos vermelho e a satisfação nos olhos dourados.


	4. POV Terceira Pessoa (Claude)

Os olhos de Claude se fixaram aos de Sebastian enquanto este se aproximava. O demônio de olhos vermelhos apenas recuava lentamente, surpreso, até encostar-se a uma mesa qualquer. O outro encostou se corpo ao dele e puxou seus cabelos rudemente, faria aquele demônio desprezível se arrepender de cada provocação que fizera.

Mordeu seus lábios e desfez sua gravata, amarrando os pulsos de Sebastian. Assustado, ele tentou relutar, porém, Claude apenas virou seu corpo e o prensou contra a superfície da mesa lígnea. Os olhos vermelhos se tornaram mais opacos, e os dourados mais vibrantes. E o resto foi apenas trevas.


	5. POV Terceira Pessoa (Ciel)

“Por que eu sou tão impaciente?”, indagava-se Ciel ao lado de um loiro corado e excitado, ambos olhando pela a porta entreaberta. Sentia-se abrasar absurdamente, porém, não sabia se era por Alois tocar-se de maneira tão aberta ou pelo que acontecia no aposento.

Claude movia seus quadris selvagemente sobre Sebastian que estava com seu torso nu colado à mesa lígnea. Havia algo prendendo seus pulsos e lábios, enquanto gemidos abafados tentavam escapar por entre o tecido.

“Por que essa cena está mexendo tanto comigo?”, foi a última frase coerente que Ciel pensou antes de capturar os lábios rosados de Alois e levar sua mão para o membro do outro.


	6. POV Sebastian

Meus pulsos ardiam. Lágrimas serpenteavam sobre minhas bochechas. Eu podia _sentir._ Enquanto eu quebrava o limite de Claude, ele me quebrava... E como doía essa sensação.

A cada penetrada eu me tornava desvalido. Tão fatigado a tentar manter-me inteiro. Aqueles olhos dourados me enlaçavam com frieza enquanto suas mãos enluvadas seguravam minhas nádegas. Tanta apatia num ato tão bestial e ainda sim, frágil...

Após sentir minhas coxas meladas e úmidas, Claude se afasta de mim e ajeita seus óculos. Seu riso é maléfico e eu não me importo mais, porque ele acabara de me prender em sua teia viciosamente lasciva.


	7. POV Alois

Tudo o que eu sentia era esse turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de mim. A cada estocada, a cada gemido reprimido... Ver _meu_ Claude em uma forma tão bestial e, ainda assim, tão bela era algo que realmente despertava milhares de sensações desconhecidas em mim.

Só de imaginar _meu_ demônio fazendo isso comigo, me enlouquece, me prende, me enlaça... Transforma-me em um desvalido inseto qualquer à mercê de sua teia, com uma alma podre.

Estou caindo no abismo de um amor não correspondido, chorando e gritando contra as trevas em minha mente quando, finalmente, sinto lábios vingativos me resgatado da escuridão.


	8. Poema... Ou algo assim

Olhares. Risos. Sarcasmo. Ironia...

Provocação. Cólera. Um aviso. Um reles aviso...

Desprezo. Luxúria. Mãos e sedução. Por fim, humilhação...

Dentes. Tesão. Línguas. Quadris contra quadris enquanto a insanidade dos atos surgia...

Mordidas. Chupões. Lambidas. Fricção causando feridas...

Delírio. Poder. Não é amor e tampouco sadismo, é apenas algo que ainda não possui substantivo. É além, muito além...

Um, dois, três. Sangue sobre as coxas. Quatro, cinco, incontáveis. Prazeres sádicos incontroláveis...

Dourados domando o Vermelho. Por que se importar? Estava escrito, estava previsto. Por que evitar?

Lágrimas e sorrisos. Antônimos do mesmo ser. Sinônimos da mesma essência. Juntos quiçá uma alma...


	9. POV Segunda Pessoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicação do que é POV em Segunda Pessoa:  
> "Na prática, há um acordo entre você e o leitor - o que é bom - seu leitor concorda em suspender a descrença (o seu mundo real) e permitir se imaginar naquela cena, testemunhando aquela ação que você descreveu, mas é um fingimento. Seu leitor está fingindo que aquilo é real e que realmente aconteceu."  
> fonte: http://clubnovosautores.blogspot.com.br/2013/10/pov-2a-pessoa.html

Tu podes sentir os olhos dourados pegando fogo e suas mãos frigidas te enlaçando rudemente. E céus, isso te fazias abrasar e se assustar. Era tão confuso que não sabias como relutar.

Tu apenas cedeste, Sebastian, e isso é tão patético de se ver. Um demônio aceitar ser submisso tão facilmente. Sentiste a fricção em teu ânus e as lágrimas luxuriosas escaparem por entre teus olhos vermelhos. Tu estavas tão quebrado, e ainda assim tão belo.

Nunca vi Claude tão inumano, Sebastian. Tu _realmente_ deves tê-lo provocado, por isso não adianta ter insônia e pesadelos, porque tu pediste por isso.


	10. POV Claude

Aquela provocação infame de Sebastian foi o suficiente para que eu me descontrolasse. Agora era a minha vez de ver qual é o _seu_ limite. Deixei meus sentimentos perversos e sádicos tomarem conta de minhas mãos, lábios e quadris. E então a música mais bela ecoou pelo cômodo...

Porém, aprisioná-la-ia para mim! Todas essas faces frágeis tornar-se-iam minhas! Orgulhosamente assumirei a culpa e quebrarei ainda mais este que ousou me enlouquecer! E não deixarei nenhuma alma ou o que seja possui-lo, pois agora ele se tornou _minha_ deliciosa presa, que eu hei de torturar todos os dias até a eternidade.


End file.
